Love, Past & Future
by xforeverlj
Summary: LJ's so much happier on SD since she was traded from RAW, with a new boyfriend, life should be easier right? Nope, When A certain WWE superstar is traded from RAW, she realizes he's changed, and realizes she's not the only one her beau's seeing.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Cody Rhodes, Rosa Mendes, Trent, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future****...**__  
__**Chapter One; **_Newest member of the SD! Roster is...

'What is he doing here?' I sighed to Cody in his locker-room, 'HE'S the reason why I moved to SmackDown in the first place, why can't he just leave me alone' I then said to Cody, I better explain myself, we were all sat there waiting to see who the newest member of the Smack Down roster was, we were all excited seeing as Teddy Long wouldn't tell us who it was, was he already a member from the RAW brand or a FCW superstar, I for one was hoping it was a FCW Superstar while my best friend Milena (Rosa) was hoping it was someone from RAW. While the others (Trent & Cody) were also hoping it was an FCW talent, we soon found out that it wasn't an FCW talent, it was the former NEXUS leader Wade Barrett, while everyone welcomed him to SmackDown I stood there while my heart sank, not believing he was here, surely he was going to make my life hell again.

'I know it isn't going to be easy LJ' Cody said to me, 'I know you and him used to be a couple, I don't want this to be awkward' he then added

'Awkward? And why would that be?' I asked him

'Because I know you & him dated' he replied

'Who told you?' I asked him

'A little bird, doesn't matter who, as you're now my girlfriend' Cody said pulling me closer to him, as Wade looked at us

'Wade, here' Cody called,

'Codes, I'm gonna go see Millie' I said to him Millie was my nickname for Milena, whose better known as Rosa Mendes

'Okay' he said and left, walking past Wade, he shot me a smile

'Where's she going' I heard Wade asking Cody

'Just gone to see Millie' he replied back to him.

'Who's Millie?' Wade asked Cody

'Oh Milena' he replied 'Anyways I just wanted to welcome you to Smack Down' Cody said holding out his hand, Wade did the same and they shook hands. 'I hope there won't be any awkwardness between us' Cody then said

'Why would there be?' Wade asked Cody

'Because I'm dating LJ' Cody replied

'Oh right, nope, there won't be' Wade replied

'Yeah I better go, see where she's gone' Cody said to Wade

'Catch you later' Wade called to Cody, smiling...

'Yeah, see ya' Cody called back


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future****...**__  
__**Chapter Two; **_

'What do you mean, he can't leave you alone?' Cody asked me when I said that

'Oh nothing' I replied to him

'Alright, if you wanna say then say, I'm off to get showered and stuff, going out with the lads tonight, but you're welcome to join me if you wanna' Cody said winking to me

'Umm I don't think I should' I replied back to him, winding him up

'Arr Baby! My back needs massaging' Cody said, like a whiny little kid

'Of course I will' I replied

'So you should' he replied

**30 Minutes**

'And you have the right to say I take forever to get ready' I said to him while walking out of the bathroom

'You do, you take like an hour' Cody replied

'Shut up' I replied, 'I'm a girl so it's normal for me to take forever to get ready' I replied

'Why is it cause you're a girl' Cody replied

'No Cody I'm a man' I replied sarcastically

'I knew it' Cody said smiling, 'I'm off I won't be late, love you' he said, kissing me on the forehead, and the door

'See ya' I said as he left, Wade saw Cody left and walked up to me, I stood there scared to move, because in case I did, I wouldn't of known what he would of done

'Can I talk to you' He asked me politely, which I might add never asks, he just demands

I nodded and he walked in 'Don't worry, I'm not here to yell or hit you' he said once he was in the room, 'I know what I did you was bad, and I regret it, trust me I do, not only have I hurt you badly, but I've lost someone that was important to me' he also added.

'Yeah, and you knows whose fault that is' I replied

'Yeah, mine' he replied, nearly with tears in his eyes

'I forgot something' Cody said walking back into the room, 'I forgot my wallet' he then added, not caring that Wade was in the room

'What are you like' I then asked him, he kissed me on the forehead and left the room again

'Where's he off to' Wade asked once he was out of the room

'He's just off out with the guys' I replied

'Oh right, I need to talk to you' Wade replied

'You mean I listen while you talk' I asked

'No, I'm not like that anymore' he replied

'Yeah, that's what you always said, I've changed, then weeks later you're back to your evil self' I replied

'Look I don't want us to fight, I just came here to say, I want what's happened in the past to stay there, I know it's easy for me to say, but PLEASE believe me, I have changed, after you left me, I realized how important you were to me, I just want us to be friends' Wade replied

'Friends, after what you did' I replied

'Like I said, I know it was easy for me to say, but I'd rather be friends with you, rather than you not be in my life at all, I miss you' he replied, and turned to leave

'I miss you too' I found myself saying

Love, Past & Future


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future**__  
__**Chapter Three; **_

_**Wade's P.O.V**_

I didn't know what to do, I heard what she said, I didn't know if I should keep on walking or turn-around, I should have stayed, and talked to her about it but I decided to carry on walking, besides she'd never want me back, not after the way I treated her, she deserved better, didn't she? After all I have changed A LOT since she left, and was traded to SD! She looks so good; Cody's been treating her right, which is something I didn't do, beating & raping her most days, I'm so ashamed of what I've done.

_**LJ's P.O.V**_

'I'm glad he didn't hear me' I sighed to myself, I've never been so scared in my life, he asked if he could come in, which is something he never did, he always demanded, I'd never had a say, maybe this break-up has done some good, seeing him again brought back so many good memories, but I'm with Cody know anyways. Cody doesn't know what's happened between and Wade, I don't think I'd be ever to tell anyone what's happened between Wade & I.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

'Babe I'm going to be at least another 30 mins' Cody texted me

'Great' I thought

_**An Hr later**_

'Forgot your key' I asked, assuming it was Cody

'LJ, I thought I should tell you' Wade said once I opened the door

'What is it Wade' I asked him letting him into the room

'It's Cody' he said

'What about Cody?' I asked, worried in case something bad happened

'Don't worry nothing's wrong with him, although I do suggest he gets his head seen to' Wade replied

'Oh GOD, Wade you haven't' I replied nearly in tears

'Hey Hey, LJ I haven't hurt just yet' Wade replied, calmly

'Wade, please just tell me' I replied, tears rolling down my eyes

'Babe, you aren't gonna like this but…' I heard Wade say, but now I knew what he was talking about, Cody was kissing someone else

'YOU CHEAT!' I yelled as I stormed over to Cody


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Ashley

_**Love, Past & Future**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Four;**__.._

'LJ' Wade called, chasing after me, he tried stopping me but it didn't work, as I got nearer I realized who the girl was, it was Ashley my younger cousin

'Maybe you were right, LJ, Cody DOES prefer the younger girls' Ashley replied with a smirk

'You bitch' I yelled, going for Ashley, but I felt Wade's arms wrap around my body, in my ear he whispered 'Don't do it, she's not worth it', Something about his voice was so calming, I did what he said and he took me back to the room.

'LJ! You WERE RIGHT!' Ashley called

'Ignore her' Wade said

Once we were in the hotel-room, I let them out, the tears, and as I did, Wade hugged me, the way he used to do when I was upset.

'Hey, hey hey' Wade said, making me look up 'Cody isn't worth these tears' Wade said

'Easy for you to say' I replied

'I know, but...' Wade said before Cody came into the room, with Ashley

'Fuck sake, is this jokes?' I asked Wade when they came in

Cody & Ashley came into the room, as if nothing had happened, the look on Wade's face, you could tell that he wanted to beat Cody up there and then, but he looked at me and saw how upset I was

'Bags packed, you're staying with me tonight, not taking no for an answer' Wade told me

'Okay' I said, getting my suitcase, luckily enough for me it was already packed.

'Oh LJ' Cody said, as I went to get my bag

'What?' I asked him

'I lied, those rumours were indeed true' Cody said with a smile 'oh and btw Ash, Ash is so much better than you' Cody added still smiling

_***SMACK***_

'WADE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Ashley screamed

'Bitch I suggest you SHUT up or you'll get one too' Wade growled at Ashley, making her shut up, and wiping the smile off her face.

'Wade' I gasped


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Five;**__.._

'That sure wiped the smiles off their face's' Wade said once we were out of the room

'But there was no need for that' I replied back

'LJ, are you blind? He's dating your cousin, lying about it, and not giving a damn, he asked for it & I gave it to him' Wade replied

'I must be' I sighed 'why do I always date the assholes?' I then sighed

Wade looked at me

'Maybe someone's trying to tell you something' Wade said with a smirk

'Oh really, like what?' I asked him

He didn't reply, he just kept on smirking 'Stuart Alexander Bennett' I tried to say in a stern voice but failed epically

'You're so cute when you're mad' Wade replied

'Bitch just tell me' I replied, not realizing I called him a bitch until...

'Did you just call me a bitch? Wade asked 'A bitch is a female dog, I 'am not a female or a dog' he replied still smiling

'Just tell me, please?' I replied, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'Okay, Okay, Fine, I think someone's trying to tell you that you should become a lesbian' Wade said with a smile, while opening the door to his hotel room, and walked into the room

'OI what was that for?' he asked, while I laughed a little

'For saying I should be a lesbian' I replied, still laughing

'Right misses' he said walking over to me, 'You. Are. In. Trouble' he added, smirking, as I tried get onto the bed to run across it, he got a hold of my arm, pulling me into his arms, 'I've missed you' he whispered, 'Don't think I didn't hear the little comment you made earlier I did' he also whispered, 'Oh & LJ' he said cupping my chin into his hands 'I want you back' he said, 'and one way or another, I will, even though I should leave you to your own life' he said

'Wade' I replied 'I don't want anyone else' I added on

'LJ, I love you' he said planting his lips on mine


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Teddy Long  
**Other Characters:** Ashley

_**Love, Past & Future**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Six;**__.._

'Morning babe' Ashley said, handing Cody a tray

'Morning, gorgeous' Cody said, taking the tray and giving her a kiss

'You alright?' Ashley asked him

'Yeah' he replied 'Did Wade threaten to punch you last night' he then asked her, Ashley nodded 'I'LL KILL HIM' he replied, getting up, putting on his pants, leaving the hotel and went to Wade's hotel room.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

'It's Cody' I mouthed to Wade, Wade got up and mouthed to me to go into the bathroom

'Come in' Wade said, patronizing him

'I Swear if you THREATEN Ashley again, I swear you won't be able to walk again' He said, while holding Wade up against the wall

'Oh, like I'm scared of a er dashing little girl' Wade replied, pushing Cody off him, 'No wonder Ashley wants you, she's ALWAYS wanted a boyfriend who she can share make-up tips with' Wade replied, I laughed

'Was that LJ?' Cody asked

'Oh & why would you care?' Wade asked

'She finished with me, so now she's with you, MY GOD she must be desperate, didn't you used to beat her ass daily or something, you didn't do a VERY good job' Cody said with a smile, as Ashley walked into the room

'Hey, Barbie' Wade said, making Ashley look, 'No not you' Wade replied 'him, you know you're gay-ass boyfriend' Wade said, laughing, making me come out of the bath-room

'You fucking asshole' Cody said, going to punch Wade

'NO! Cody you're the fucking asshole' Wade said ducking and spearing Wade out of the room

'Cody is so gonna so kill him' Ashley said, with a smile

'Fuck you, whore' I replied, by this time everyone was out, cheering, some were boring

'WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS GOING ON?' A voice yelled, it was Teddy Long


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Teddy Long  
**Other Characters:** Ashley

_**Love, Past & Future**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Seven;**_

'You two cut it out, come-on peeps, there's nothing to see here, move it move it' Teddy told everyone 'Now Wade, Cody go and get some shirts on then you come and see me, girls follow me' Teddy demanded.

'Oh great' Wade thought

'Wade's fault' Ashley mouthed to me

Despite the urge I had, I didn't punch her, like Wade had said she wasn't worth it, and will never be worth my time, the same with Cody.

'Girls take a seat, and we'll wait for the boys' Teddy replied

_**10 Minutes later**_

'2 hrs later and Gay-boy arrives' Wade said with a smile, I to couldn't help but smile

'I'll show you whose gay boy later' Cody replied

'Oh sounds promising, looking forward to it' Wade replied, winking at Cody

'Wade enough of the smart comments, thank you' Teddy said

'Yes, sir' Wade replied

'Stuart... you said that if you were traded to SD! You wouldn't cause trouble with Cody; may I remind you of what you should & shouldn't do? You're 30 yrs old, a GROWN man, and old enough to be a father' Teddy told Wade

'Yeah, well maybe if he didn't beat LJ's ass daily, maybe he would be playing daddy, meaning I would of had Ash sooner' Cody said

'Cody, that smart comment, includes you, I'm afraid I don't understand, care to explain?' Teddy asked Cody

'You see her' Cody said pointing at me 'She's now fucking Wade, bet you never knew that' Cody replied making out he was the victim

'CODY!, DONT YOU EVER let me hear you swear at me again' Teddy said in a stern voice to Cody. 'LJ' Teddy said making me look up 'Is this true? You and Wade a couple again'

'No Teddy, Wade & I are just good friends, Dashing one here, decided to cheat on me with my so called cousin' I replied

'Cody is this true?' Teddy asked

'Yes' he replied with a smile

'So what was the fight about, you two are on my show, so I have a right to know, what's going on with my superstars' Teddy asked

Ashley, Cody & Wade started all talking together; I just wanted to get out of there

'Will you all please shut up; it's like talking to a bunch of kids' Teddy yelled, everyone shut their mouths, nobody dis-obeyed Teddy

'LJ, you're being rather quiet, do tell me what's going on sweetie' Teddy told me

'Well Wade, punch Cody last night, for rubbing that he was cheating on me with Ashley, he sorta threatened Ashley, but she too was rubbing it in, before Cody came storming into the room, and held Wade up against the wall' I replied

'Cody this true?' Teddy asked Cody

Cody nodded

'What am I going to do with you two? Cody, Ashley you two shouldn't be rubbing LJ's nose in it, especially since you two know what's gone on, and Cody to cheat on LJ with her cousin, you need a slap across the head, that or you need your head seen too, causing problems in family, I don't know' Teddy replied 'You two leave, LJ, Wade stay behind, I want to talk to you both' Teddy replied, Cody & Ashley left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Genre:** Family/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett, Teddy Long  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Eight;**_

'So Ashley & Cody are now dating, so what about you two?' Teddy asked us

'Like LJ said before, we're just good friends' Wade said, as if nothing had happened between us

'I don't know about this, LJ you were traded to Smack Down for your safety..' Teddy said before getting cut-off by me

'Teddy no dis-respect to you but if I was traded for my safety, why has Wade been traded to SD?' I asked him

'You & Cody were going to be traded to RAW, but I guess that's all changed now, Stu, make sure you take care of her, because if you hurt her, I'll see it myself that you'll be fired, you know how I' am' Teddy said, warning Wade in advance

'I know sir, and trust me I will treat her right this time' Wade replied

'You may leave, oh & if Cody & Ashley start, ignore them, especially you Stuart' Teddy told Wade, if you didn't know by now, Stuart is Wade's real name

'Will do, I've got things to be doing' Wade said

'You may leave' Teddy said, and we did

'Oh so what's your better things to do?' I asked Wade

'Umm stare at you' he replied, trying not to laugh

'You're such a perv' I replied to him

'Hey listen, wanna go out tonight, I promise I won't drink too much, and hey if you want me to I'll just drink water' Wade asked me, I must of had the 'I'm not so sure look' on my face 'Hey I'm not making you go, I just thought it'd be nice see it Ken Anderson's birthday..' he said before getting cut off by me

'& you didn't want to go alone, so you decided to ask me?' I replied back, and he nodded

'LJ, you know me to well' he replied

'Yeah who's this Ken guy then?' I asked him winding him up, he saw the look on my face, and he laughed

'Ha very' he replied 'What time is it now?' he asked

'It's 5pm', I replied 'why' I then asked him

'We gotta be there by 7:30, I'll tell you what, I'll leave you to get ready, and I'll pick you up at 7' he replied

'Sure, but wait aren't we sharing the same hotel room' I asked him

'Yeah, but I'll go get ready in Justin's room, he's going to' he replied 'You better be ready by 7, you take forever to get ready' he then added

'Excuse me? I don't take as long as you' I replied, Wade laughed

'So I'll see you at 7 okay' he replied

'See ya at 7' LJ replied

'Oh & BTW LJ, if Cody or Ashley call you or come knocking let me know' he told me, I nodded, while he opened the door for me, but before I could get in

'Love you' Wade whispered to me


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Genre:** Drama/Romance /Hurt/Comfort  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Wade Barrett, Ken Anderson, and Cody Rhodes  
**Other Characters:** LJ

_**Love, Past & Future...**__  
__**Chapter Nine;**_

'LJ!' Ken said surprised holding his arms out for a hug, 'it's been ages, but over the past few days, I've heard LOTS about you again, Wade hasn't shut up about you, you've changed _**ALOT**_' he then added as he hugged me

'All good I hope' I replied, hugging him back

'Actually, they were all bad' he said, 'Joking, they were' he then added, smiling

'Oh here' Wade said handing Ken, a bag

'Thanks guys, you didn't have too' Ken replied

'We did, after all, it was you who got us together' I replied

'I thought you guys, had finished' Ken asked us in confusion

'Well, we've talked about it, and you're the first person to know, not even Teddy knows about us, so keep your mouth zipped' Wade replied smiling

'Just cause it's you guys I will' Ken replied 'Anyways how the little one?' Ken asked us

'He's fine' I replied smiling

'How old is he now? I haven't seen him in well years' Ken added

'He'll be three, next week actually' Wade replied

'Really? Doesn't time fly by, remind me to send him a card, after all he is my god son' he replied smiling, 'oh and I hope you guys don't mind, but it would be alright to pop around for 30 minutes next week, I just haven't seen the little guy in sooo long' Ken then asked us.

'Sure' I replied to Ken, smiling

'Want a drink?' Ken then asked us, I nodded

'I'll go help Ken with the drinks, just stay here' Wade told me

'I'm sorry I haven't been around to see Mark, I thought with what happened between you & LJ you wouldn't want me around, I feel like it's my fault that she got hurt, thought she'd hate me, after all I got you guys together' Ken said to Wade picking up a drink.

'Ken, LJ doesn't hate you, in fact it's the total opposite, and mate it's not your fault I was a drunken asshole' Wade replied to him

'Want one?' Ken asked Wade, Wade shook his head

'I'm not drinking, not after the last time, I told her I'd drink water, or pop or w/e, I just don't want a repeat of last time, she said she doesn't mind if I do drink, it's just that I hurt her, I hurt her badly, I'm surprised she's taken me back' Wade replied to him, walking back over

'Oh right' Ken replied 'I'll leave you guys to it, just text me, soon what time I can come around and see him next week, I can't believe I forgot his birthday' Ken replied

'Ken, it's alright, you've had personal shit going on too' I replied, giving him a reassuring smile

'Thanks LJ' he replied

* * *

'Great look whose here' Wade said, making me glance over to the door

'Wade, _**PLEASE**_ don't do anything' I begged him

'Don't worry I won't because if I do, that means I'll lose you again, and honestly I don't want that, I love you, way too much' Wade replied, pulling me in for a dance

'Oh since when did you take dancing lessons, last time we danced you had two left feet' I replied, laughing

'Yeah ummmm shhh me taking dancing lessons is a secret' he laughed back 'Come here' Wade said pulling me in a for a kiss, making everyone in the room look at us, making me go bright red.

* * *

'Wade, you know back at Ken's party, did you kiss me because you wanted too, or to wind Cody up?' I asked him

'Because I wanted to, you missy, you are the love of my life, and I swear I won't hurt you again' he said tearing up

'Wade, I love you, but can we please stop bringing up what you did, that's the past, I don't wanna live in the past, I want to live for the future, I know you hurt me, and you suffered the consequences, and you've proved to me in the past couple of days that you've changed' I replied

'I know, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record but babe' he said, before getting cut off

'Say one more word, and I will slap you' I replied

'Oooh babe that sounds rather promising' Wade said pulling me in for a kiss 'Now get your butt in that hotel room'


End file.
